ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover's Lacrima Arc
'General' This was the first arc of the Aqua Rain RP. The arc was designed by Krabby Patty and Nombat which included Naked Mummy, a guild from the original manga, Fairy Tail. 'Involved Parties' Guilds *Aqua Rain *Naked Mummy Characters *Master Caligo *Ike *Daisuke *Pei *Rift *Hatter *Rolo *Master Jeriah *Zato *Gato *Unknown S Class mage 'Summary' The mages of Naked Mummy, a dark guild, arrive at Clover to take the large lacrima that powers the town. Zato and Gato come first to take it with just them two but are intercepted by Rift. She prevents them from taking it and they recognise that she belongs to a guild. They run for it, but they plan to bring the whole guild in order to take the lacrima and defeat anyone who dares to stand between the two. Hatter takes a job that leads him to believe that Naked Mummy has some grudge against Aqua Rain and makes preparations. Hatter is shown shortly sewing cloth sitting underneath on the structure underneath the ceiling and thinking back to Naked Mummy. He mistakes their words, "Just kidnap the girl" as he believes it refers to Daisuke rather than Pei, and mentally swears to protect him. Ike brings Hatter down with his gravity ability not-so-gently so that he would join his conversation with Qwen on the ground floor of the guild. Hatter gets his revenge by giving Ike a gift, a fluoro-pink coat with "Property of Hatter" on the back in white. When Ike refuses, Master Caligo inteferes, saying that rejecting Hatter's gift is the equivalent of rejecting Aqua Rain. Ike grudgingly takes the coat and wears it. Before, Pei was kidnapped by Zato and Gato, knocked unconscious and being taken away. However, Rift came to the rescue, killing Gato and disabling Zato in the process. The rest of the Naked Mummy members present start a chase after Rift who is carrying Pei. The unconscious Pei is a burden of Rift thought and she hides away in an abandoned building to wake Pei as the dark mages try to knock down the door. Ike leaves the guild and casually walks around town when he sees Rift and Pei in trouble. He did want to help them, but was quite embarrassed about the coat he was wearing and did not want Rift or Pei to see him in it. Pei at the time wakes up, and manages to protect Rift by activating her metal wings, breaking through the ceiling and making their way to the guild. When they land on the roof of the guild building, they discuss the motive behind Naked Mummy. It is then when Rift reveals that she had encountered them before. They see the destruction easily from the roof which causes Pei to make a final decision. Ike sees Pei fly out with Rift and decides that his help is not needed. However, he decides to go to Clover's Lacrima as it seems that some dark mages are after it and he wanted to take out his anger of Hatter onto something. Pei's plan of action is to find Daisuke and Rift says that she'll go straight to the town's lacrima, which she believes is the target of Naked Mummy. She goes to the front door of the guild, opening the double doors and announcing the attack of the dark guild. To her disappointment, Daisuke is not present at the guild but instead finds Hatter who, on a whim, decides to come along. At this moment, the doors that automatically closed before slam open with a blinding light. Rolo makes his first appearance and asks how he can join the guild. Hatter lies to him but is corrected by Master Caligo, who makes a half-hearted speech before giving Rolo the guild insignia. Master Caligo then tells Pei, Hatter and Rolo that their first mission is to deal with Naked Mummy. As the trio arrive at Clover's Lacrima, they find Ike in his pink coat. Hatter rudely interrupts his intense battle and introduces him to Ike, as a new member of Aqua Rain. Pei reveals that she was kidnapped, causing an inter-member argument, with Hatter commenting that he thought it would be Daisuke who would be kidnapped. They stop arguing and Hatter mentions that Rolo has not been assessed, conjuring a table where he, Pei and Ike sit. Hatter wears glasses to appear professional before asking Rolo to say a phrase to the Naked Mummy members, prompting him to say “You… You’ll die by my hand?” Ike instantly raises a card that has a 3 on it, stating “I’m giving you a 3 out of 10 because of your hesitation and uncertainty.”. The Naked Mummy members symphasise with Rolo, thinking that Ike is a cruel person. Hatter gives him a 7, stating “I have actually never heard that line said before by a guild member before so points for uniqueness. However, there are only two people who can say a line like that. The ones who look mad and the ones that smile as they say it. Quickly decide if you are a angus or a sadist before saying a line like that again.” The Naked Mummy guild members completely agree with this statement, making a mental note of it. Pei gives Rolo a 9, saying “You’re still new but you have potential.” The Naked Mummy members agree that she is kind, and also mentally note that it would be nice to recruit female guild members. Hatter is tied to his chair with his own rope and Ike and Pei lightly scold him for his antics. They take a more serious perspective, joining either side of Rolo and facing off the Naked Mummy members. Daisuke at the time is proud as he made a significant amount of money when he finds the streets in chaos. When he decides to go investigate, he is swept off his feet by his admirers who still believes he is a girl. He realises that he is being taken in the other direction and tries to escape from his admirer's grasp. Luckily for Daisuke, his admirer dodged a bolt of fire and crashed through a wall. Daisuke escaped and jabbed the man in the neck, making him fall unconscious. He feels embarrassed afterwards though as Ike, Pei, Rolo and Hatter tied to the chair as well as the Naked Mummy dark guild members all saw. After they defeat most of the mages of Naked Mummy, an airship belonging to Naked Mummy appears but most of them are out of energy. Daisuke attempts to transfer some of his magical ability to Ike, as Ike can clearly take it down with his gravity magic. When it is Pei's turn, Hatter intervenes, giving him some of his magic. Ike gets angry at Hatter as he had so much magic in reserve. When Hatter says he is too lazy to use it, and that even though it was a small amount he gave to him, he better use it well. Ike surprisingly has an expression of admiration as it was clearly not "a small amount" and finds Hatter's way of hiding his liking towards them very amusing. The S Class magician of Naked Mummy appears shortly after and announces that his guild does not need weaklings such as the ones currently in his guild. Hatter raises his hand to ask who he is. The S Class magician rants about his many titles and Hatter stops him, announcing that it is time to reveal his results. Ike stamps out a 2 in the floor with his gravity magic, using Hatter's megaphone to speak. “I GIVE YOU A 2 OUT OF 10 FOR YOUR UNORIGINALITY AND INCOMPETENCE.” This causes the Naked Mummy members to think badly of Ike for his harshness and the S Class magician is very distraught as he did not know he would be judged and be given a score. Hatter rearranged the coffins he created to form a 4, taking the megaphone from Ike. “IT’S HARD TO TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY SINCE YOU’RE A MONKEY AND ALL. AND I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH IDIOT PINK IKE-SENSEI ABOUT THE UNORIGINALITY. SERIOUSLY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY ANTAGONISTS IN MANGA SAY THAT LINE!?” The Naked Mummy members agree with Hatter unanimously. Hatter then introduces "special guest" Rolo to give his score. However, Rolo just makes one comment. "It was... (dramatic pause) terrible." The S Class magician is very mad, beating his chest and exclaiming that he should not be underestimated. He calls Hatter a brat when he begins to speak, and Hatter says one of the best lines in the arc. "I don’t care who you are, even if you may be Zeref himself. I would not have anything against you even though you belong to a dark guild. However…. threatening the town of Clover and the members of Aqua Rain has consequences though. You may be the Ace of Naked Mummy… But I’m the Joker of Aqua Rain." When Daisuke tells him not to fight the S Class magician as he is strong, Hatter calls him "Daisuke" which unsettles him because Hatter did not add "senpai" on the end. However, Hatter gives him a thumbs-up and tells him "Daisuke-senpai's charms are really effective". This causes Daisuke's ghost to escape from shock. Hatter was serious about fighting though, as he approaches the S Class magician quickly, dodging the lightning energy being thrown at him. He makes a comment about how naming moves are standard and that it makes it cooler. At this time, Hatter shows him some moves that he obviously named on the spot. When the S Class magician is still undefeated, Hatter shows him his ultimate move, "Play Dead". The magician goes into a rage, about to kill Hatter when he is stopped by Ike and the other Aqua Rain mages on the scene. The Master of Naked Mummy makes an appearance, surprising the Aqua Rain members as he is not a monkey, but a human. They come across a serious problem though, that the enemy is too handsome and killing him was not an option if they wanted to keep their audience. Hatter comes up with a solution, sticking an ape mask on him. He comments that he cannot see and Hatter tells him that is okay. Another twist comes when Master Caligo calls him Kelson, shaking hands with him. "Kelson" replies that he changed his name to Jeriah since Kelson was not fitting enough for a dark guild master. The Aqua Rain members question their relationship and Master Caligo answers vaguely, saying that they go a long way back. There is confusion when it is revealed that Jeriah knew Ike's mother, which makes everyone else assume that Jeriah is Ike's father. Ike flatly says that Jeriah is not his father, dropping the matter almost instantly if it were not for Hatter's persistence. To change the subject, Hatter asks about Jeriah, who reminsces about how he became a Guild Master. Hatter also asks him what magic he does, which Jeriah answers and replies with "However, as long as you don’t know my power, you can’t beat me.” A silence follows along with the slap of Master Caligo's forehead meeting his palm. Hatter attacks him, calling on Aqua Rain to follow suit. Pei takes action first, but is quickly taken as a hostage by Jeriah. On the discovery of Pei's "carefree" self, Ike suggests to take another hostage. Hatter immediately states that he is not good at motivating people to "drop their weapons and come quietly". Rolo also says the same, adding that a bulky kid as a hostage does not look good. After a rough scan of all the Aqua Rain members, Jeriah states that he will take the "pretty girl" as a hostage then. Daisuke gets mad, before calming down and kindly asking Jeriah if he would like a charm. Daisuke sells a charm to stop people stealing clothes (on request) for 5000J. When Jeriah takes it though, it seems to make him unconscious. Pei takes the opportunity to leave Jeriah's grasp then and he wakes up after only two seconds as Daisuke could not make an effective knock-out charm. Jeriah comes back, seeming rather irritated. He says that he will bring them to the ground in a minute, because he is planning to have a date with a woman, winking at Daisuke. His anger cannot be surpressed as he charges towards Jeriah without hesitation. Ike restrained him at first but then questioned why he would, and let Daisuke go. Jeriah who seemed oblivious that his lifespan was to be reduced, opened his arms wide to embrace him but was only greeted with an uppercut. Jeriah was promptly beaten up by Daisuke, with all the Aqua Rain members watching as Jeriah cried out a declaration of love towards Daisuke. 'Aftermath' The police arrived shortly, arresting Jeriah who was singing the Titanic Theme to Daisuke. The ashes of the Naked Mummy members were swept and taken away. Jeriah is currently in the Fiore Prison Institute and writes devoted letters of love to Daisuke everyday. 'Trivia' None.